Annoying Names
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Dumbledore has a slip of the tongue, and Minerva is NOT happy about. So, she confronts him on her birthday, and Black, Lupin, Potter, and Evans hear it. Poor Minerva! Rated for suggestive stuff. I am very paranoid about my rating for this story.


**A/N: This is a silly little thing that got stuck in my head. It is the Marauders 7****th**** year. My calculations were based on how long she had been teaching during Harry's 5****th**** year, and I assumed that she started teaching at 20.**

Minerva Diane Dumbledore-McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, hoping for a relaxing dinner. Those Marauders had been especially annoying today. Couldn't they have given her a break on her 37th birthday? Not to mention she was five months pregnant with her fourth child. And what was with their new silly nickname? Minnie? That was her dad's... she suddenly stopped, causing a few students to bump into her.

_Oh, no he didn't! I will KILL him!_ With that thought, she strode towards the Great Hall, with people running away from her- they knew not to get in the way of an angry McGonagall.

Minerva threw the Great Hall doors open to reveal a dark room. _What the hell? I bet Potter and Black have pranked us again._ "Potter, Black, I'll assume Lupin and Pettigrew, too. If you don't restore the light to this room immediately..." She never got to finish the threat, as the boys had, indeed, restored the light. The Marauders- excepting Peter, and including Lily- and all of Minerva's family and the staff were waiting for her under a banner that said "Happy Birthday!" in scarlet and gold letters.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINNIE!!!" they all said. Minerva's jaw dropped. There were presents on one table, and food on another. Minerva's husband, Richard McGonagall walked forward to hug her.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" he whispered, before kissing her soundly. She threw her arms around him, only breaking for a bit to thank him. They broke apart when Black- or was it Potter? Wolf whistled, and Albus cleared his throat. Minerva turned to see a few blushing people, more than a few girls looking at their boyfriends, wishing that they would do the same, and Lupin, Black, and Potter slowly removing their fingers from their mouths. She glared at them, but smiled a bit.

"Aww! You guys shouldn't have done this for me!" She said, leaning into her husband.

"It was nothing, dear!" said Albus. "Let's get this party started!" This last sentence caused many people to look at him oddly, but then they followed his 'orders'.

"So, Minnie. How old are you?" asked Black, stressing her name.

"None of your beeswax, Black- and stop calling me Minnie. My name is Professor McGonagall!" she snapped at him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to Fa- the headmaster." She blushed a bit at her slip of the tongue, and was glad Lupin hadn't heard- he was sure to figure it out. Minerva walked over to Albus, a smile plastered on her face.

"Now, Minnie, how are you today?" he asked jovially.

"I would be a lot better if Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew weren't calling me 'Minnie.' You wouldn't know anything about that?" she asked.

He looked very sheepish. "Well, I accidently called you that when I was talking to them about their above- average amount of detentions. And they asked about it, and, well..." he trailed off.

"I am very sad that I have to hit you on my birthday." She said. His eyes widened.

"I...told...you...not...to...tell...anyone...about...that...name!" She yelled, hitting him after every word.

"I'm sorry! Princess, you're causing a scene." He apologized.

"Apology accepted." She sniffed, then turned back to the party. Black and Potter were laughing, while Lupin had a forkful of chicken halfway to his mouth, and looked very bemused. Lily, who had one eyebrow arched, was obviously trying to contain her mirth. "Don't call me 'princess'. I'm 37, Father."

_How is it that those three are always there at my most embarrassing moments?_ She asked herself. She flicked a few pieces of her hair back **(after her 6****th**** kid, she pulled it back in a bun)**, then went to her husbands side. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to open your presents now?" he asked. She nodded. "What was you hitting your dear Daddy about?" he asked as they headed over to the presents.

"Let's just say the Marauders took a liking to a special name that Daddy and you have for me." She muttered.

"What? The one I use during our moments of passion, _Minnie_? Or Princess?" he teased, barely breathing into her ear so that nobody could hear him.

Little did they know, the 7th year Gryffindor's in attendance had cast a handy little eavesdropping spell. Their faces paled, and Sirius felt the need to vomit. They didn't want to hear that!

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't say that. You did NOT say that!"

"Of course I didn't dearest! It was just random voices!"

"Good- this whole pregnancy thing is making me very volatile, you know. The glamour charms are starting to not work- I'll have to tell the school soon."

The Marauders exchanged looks. Minnie, pregnant?

"Guys- guess what we're going to do tomorrow?" said James, an evil smile creeping up his face.

-------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------------------------------

"Hey Princess Minnie! How's the baby doing?" asked Lily. **(How the Marauders convinced her to do this, the world may never know.)**

The Transfiguration teacher froze. "What did you just say, Evans?"

"I asked how the baby was doing. Congratulations, by the way, Princess Minnie!" her favorite student said brightly. Minerva groaned and turned to the rest of the very shocked class.


End file.
